


Roll a D20

by LostcontroL



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, Friendship, Party centric, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostcontroL/pseuds/LostcontroL
Summary: Set in the AU Universe of Dungeons and DragonsA party-centric FicAs children Mike, Max, Dustin, Will and Lucas played in the forest, fighing imaginary goblins and slaying dragons in their hometown of Hawkins. In their wild stories, they were triumphant heroes. In their hearts they yearned for adventure.5 years ago they spread out across the land, vowing to reunite as adventurers. To become the men and women they imitated in their imagination.Paladin. Rogue. Ranger. Bard. Cleric.Now, they have reunited once more, returning back to their hometown. Mike, known as the 'Archangel' and leader of the party understands that fighting imaginary goblins in the forest was childsplay. Five years of training had taught him much about loss and failure.And Hawkins is no longer what it seems.A mysterious mage with a hidden connection to a tower hidden deep in the forest, full of secrets.Monsters that lurk closer to Hawkins with each passing day.And in the looming abyss, a darkness stirs that threatens to destroy the very fabric of the world...
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Reader
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to and this fic. This is a work of love, that has been cooking in my brain for far too long. I was always drawn to Mileven and the purity of their love. To set it among the backdrop of a fantasy world with their friends as an actual party along the way was a no-brainer. 
> 
> Expect humour, adventure, romance, action and plenty of banter. 
> 
> While set, and based on certain aspects of the DnD world, there will be very little background lore that isn't explained, or isn't referenced in notes to assist you. 
> 
> No prior knowledge of DnD is required to enjoy this fic.
> 
> Updates are currently planned fortnightly. 
> 
> Again, thank you for taking the time to read Roll a D20. 
> 
> Until we meet again.   
> -LC

The Town of Hawkins, June 24, 1299. The Year of the Raven.

**Game Master** :

_We set the scene in the small town of Hawkins, located in the Midwestern provinces of the Principality of Arache. Far from most major cities, the town lies surrounded by quiet forest glades and trees. Nature is abundant, and much of the industry lies with the timber, produce of the local farmers and of the hunting of wildlife. While not a major trade route, enough traffic flows along the great western road that allows the populace access to most things and needs, while lacking the luxury goods of bigger towns and cities. A population of 2000 people, so little happens within the confines of the greater area that many Adventurers simply pass through without stopping to look at the local noticeboard. As such, it falls mainly to the Peacekeepers, wardens who protect the local populace and undertake many of the errands that Adventurers would typically take._

_We meet our protagonists on a clear, dark summer’s night. A soft chill is afoot in the air, offering a brief reprieve to the typical summer’s heat. A group of friends, finally reunited after years of separation have begun arriving back in Hawkins over the past few days. Each one having walked a different path in life, it is the very first night that they will all be together after several long years away. A lone dark haired figure heads for the reunion spot, picking up pace, knowing he is running late._

Mike’s long legs ate the ground quickly as he moved through the evening crowd. Torches flickered along the main path as he headed for Benny’s Alehouse, the local pub that favoured a great crowd each night. Mike could only be grateful that his mother was home, opening hearth and home when he had arrived early this morning. His father, to no one’s surprise was away on a merchant’s voyage, in the later years of Mike’s youth he had taken longer and longer voyages. It was an escape for him, sending him away from the responsibilities of a father and away from the fake life he lived with his wife. While his older sister Nancy had since moved away and Holly had stayed at home, after five long years away, Mike had returned a man, and finally become what he had always dreamed of.

**Paladin.** A protector of the weak. Casting judgement to evil. A bringer of truth and justice. 

When the average man is one hundred and seventy five centimetres, Mike’s one hundred and eighty eight centimetres allows him the benefit to tower over the crowd, assisting him as he looks around. He ignores the people that eye him with suspicion as they walk past him. They have always been suspicious of strangers and newcomers to this village, of those they did not recognise. The perks of a small town. Others pass him by with some hint of recognition, many with a sense of interest. A smile flickers across Mike's face. The last time he was here, he was off chasing adventures and fighting imaginary goblins in the woods with his friends. He had been forged through the crucible of training and labour. Now he stood a man, a fully-fledged Paladin at seventeen years of age. Five years of hard training as a squire had forged him, weathered him, forged him; and broken him.

Around him, small buildings line the main street as he heads for the Alehouse. Many already shut for the day, darkness enveloped the internal structure of these buildings, the torches from the main road flicker gently in the reflection of the glass. Mike shivers slightly as he continues along his path, weaving his way through the traffic and arriving. An old worn timber door lies shut. Lighting and the murmurs of voice and song trickle through the gaps between the frame and the door. Mike smiles as he pulls opens the heavy door, entering into the Alehouse.

* * *

**Game Master:**

_The alehouse. A large open dining area, full of wooden tables and chairs are spread throughout the centre of the building. Patrons are littered throughout the area, laughter and conversation carry in the warm atmosphere. The splash of wine, the drink of ale, as foods of all kinds litter the tables. Serving girls and boys bustle quickly through an open archway that leads to the kitchens in the back, laden with plates full of delectable homely food, freshly cooked. Several wooden booths line the edges of the alehouse, offering protection and privacy to the patrons who seek what little privacy can be found. A roaring fireplace provides a toasty atmosphere, fed by several burning oak logs as sparks flicker towards the darkened ceiling. Candelabrums scatter across the multiple tables, while overhead lighting is offered with heavy torches on walls, and chandeliers covered in beeswax candles._

_Two large honey glazed pigs lay rotating on a spit; workers constantly carving large sections of flesh for hungry customers, as a cook dutifully bastes the carcasses with a pot of the local honey. On the stage to the far left, a bard sings as he plucks at his lute, a tale of triumph and bravery within these strange and unusual times. The windows to the alehouse are shut, to keep in the warmth and the noise. The owner, Benny dutifully mans his post as bartender and receiver of coin behind a large weathered dark brown bar table that returns into the wall leading to the kitchens, offering some reprieve from the patrons. Behind Benny sits large wooden casks, full of drink for the patrons to consume. Multiple racks of shelves litter the wall behind him, covered in bottles full of exotic drink and ingredients. The coin is flowing tonight. The people are happy. Business is good. But there is a hushed whisper of excitement in the air._

_Rumours are abound of strange folk lurking in the woods. Of sightings of creatures of the night, and howls of the damned. All tales, all rumours, perhaps some true. Very little in Hawkins happens, this everyone knows. But there is a shift in the air, all of the old men and women say it with earnest eyes. In the dark, things are moving...  
_

Few eyes glance up to inspect Mike as he steps forward into the Alehouse. Ignoring them, Mike scans the large room, looking for the tale tell sign of his friends of old. It would be difficult to spot them now, youthful enthusiasm and squeaky voices replaced with hardened experience and quiet confidence. He spots a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. Turning his gaze towards the red hair, he can see what could only be Maxine’s hair, standing out like a torch in this place, tied in a high ponytail with a strap of leather. Several others figures are gathered around her; crammed into the bench seating of the booth in the furthest corner.

With a broad smile at seeing them, Mike steps forward and begins to weave towards them, dodging table and patron alike.

He’s not difficult to spot with his new height and dark features. A cleric jumps to his feet with enthusiasm, excitement clear on his face. The rich gold liquid from his brown goblet threatens to escape the confines of the sides in his exuberance.

“Mike!” cried Will, raising a heavy goblet up to the sky.

This time the liquid does escape, but the cleric ignores it, attention firmly focused on the Paladin heading towards them.

“Mike!” yells the remaining group, their voices crescendos above the atmosphere, as they all rise as one; excitedly turning to face him.

_‘I’m home’ thinks Mike, smiling._

_***_

While he still towered over his friends, it was easy for Mike to see that Lucas was the second tallest. At one hundred and eighty five centimetres, he was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. His dark eyes shone with intensity, always watching, always observing. His love of nature and independent nature led him to follow the path of the Ranger. He stood tall, clad in a dark green woollen tunic and brown pants. His feature multi coloured headband sat wrapped around his head, a homage to their younger years to assist the party in recognising the man he had become.

“Lucas” smiled Mike, as the shorter man slid between the gap between Will and Maxine to give him a ferocious hug.

Mike could feel the strength in his friend’s arms as Lucas squeezed him tightly. “Forever late, my friend,” laughed Lucas, squeezing harder. “Forever late indeed…”

“Some things never change,” replied Mike with a small shrug, pulling back from his friend with laughter shining in his eyes. “You look well.”

Lucas smirked, hands gripping Mike’s upper arms tightly. “As do you. Wha…”

Lucas stumbled to the side as Maxine expertly nudged his outer leg, and slid into the gap like a good rogue. She was onto him in a flash.

“Mike!” she exclaimed, hugging him tightly and taking Lucas’s place.

“Max!,” chuckled Mike as he spotted Lucas shooting an annoyed look at Max, with a slight whinge of an “Oi!” Dustin and Will shared a knowing smile at Max’s antics.

Max was all lean muscle, wiry strength hidden behind her tight black leather armour and heavy charcoal makeup. The smallest of them at one hundred and seventy centimetres, her beautiful red hair and piercing eyes drew the attention of most of the patrons within the vicinity. Two empty dagger sheaths hung from the sides of her belt, but Mike was certain she would have a blade hidden somewhere on her. Strong and independent, her ability to move quickly and get up to all sorts of mischief had naturally led her to the trouble-making, elusive path of the Rogue. 

“You got tall!” snickered Max, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“And you didn’t grow at all Mayfield,” joked Mike.

Mike spotted Dustin wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Mike snorted, as Max pulled away to make room, stepping back in line with Lucas, who grinned at her.

“Dustin,” grinned Mike, hugging him. 

His friend looked well. Clad in the pomp and extravagance that followed most bards, Dustin’s tunic was a deep yellow to draw attention, with blue sleeves and dark green pants. His large mop of curly hair sat as unruly as ever. Dustin grinned as his heavy arms wrapped around his friend. While he was bigger and taller than his youth, he still held the mischievous eyes of a loudmouth prankster. “Good to see you Mike. It’s been too long.”

Mike marvelled over how time had changed his trickster friend. His chubby cheeks and babyfat has moulded his face into high cheekbones and a strong body. He only stood five centimetres taller than Max. “And you Dustin, you're looking dangerous these days.”

Dustin grinned. “As strong as ever and as popular with the ladies,” he replied confidently, wiggling his eyebrows. “Grrrr….”

Mike pushed him away with a bark of laughter while the rest of the party groaned. Some things truly never changed. Finally, he turned to the last male in the group, clad in a casual long sleeved purple tunic and plain black pants.

“Good to see you Mike” said Will gently, pulling back after his hug. Hidden behind his long sleeves, his arms held a strength of a man. He was just under one hundred and eighty centimetres tall, once the shortest and smallest of the group, now to his satisfaction and new height gave Max the distinction. His height over Dustin also gave him bragging rights. 

Mike smiled as he grinned at his friend. “It’s good to see you Will.” He turned to face all four of them, brilliant smiles shared among the group.

“It’s good to be home.”

***

The party clamoured around the table of the booth, talking deep into the night. Food and drink passed from their table quickly, coin thrown down haphazardly to the waitresses in haze of excitement as they desperately caught up each one’s lives. They exchanged jokes, stories and tales of adventure. Sheer laughter from Dustin’s desperate escapes from scorned lovers and angry husbands, with renditions of the bawdy tavern songs he would sing to the serving wenches; to Will’s quiet confidence and solidarity that only came from one who could work magical miracles that could heal the sick and dying, and of the time he had spent in prayer and meditation. From the trouble-making nature of Max as she swindled people of their gold in cards; of pouches of coins stolen from rich noblemen without their knowledge and of dark alleyways and secret hiding places. The thrill of the hunt with Lucas in nature, with nothing but his vision and wits about him as he stalked monster and animal alike, longbow drawn and ready. And Mike, with his stories of the Paladins he trained with and how they would find themselves in impossible situations, of grumpy senior paladins, of training and of the comradeship of his fellow trainees.

It had made perfect sense. Each of them had followed their own path, wanting to be more than just merchants, or shopkeepers, or scholars. Their hearts had always sang for adventure. To rise above what people expected of them. Each of them equally suited for their roles in the party.

_Lucas. Independent and perceptive. One with nature. Excellent accuracy. Ranger_

_Max. Elusive, stealthy, agile. A natural troublemaker and full of mischief. Rogue._

_Dustin. Incredible knowledge and intelligence with a quick wit and a strong baritone singing voice. Bard._

_Will. The kindest of them all, deeply caring and the peacekeeper in the group. Cleric._

_Mike. A strong believer in justice, of protecting the weak, as he once was. Fiercely loyal with the strongest heart of them all. Paladin._

“So I’m now upside down, my pants have pulled down with one leg caught in this trap and I’m hanging by my left ankle, pants ripped in two” continued Dustin excitedly, his arms and hands motioning wildly.

Laughter erupted around the table as he weaved his tale, of how he had accidentally caught by a simple noose trap when travelling in the woods and was planning on undertaking the calling of nature. 

“And then, this maiden just so happens to come wandering by, singing as she went, without a care in the world,” continued Dustin, enthusiasm sky high. 

Faces leaned forward in anticipation at the punch line, all enraptured by his tale. 

“She spots me, and simply pauses,” continued Dustin, pausing for effect. “Looks me up and down, spots that my pants are halfway down around my ankles and ripped right through the groin seam in perfect two…and then bursts out laughing at my predicament! The nerve of her!”

Lucas chuckled as he nudged Dustin, sitting next to him. “I would have left you as well to think of your life choices.”

They all chortled at Lucas’s comment. Dustin snorted, ignoring the comment. “It took her a good minute or two for her to even get her composure back. But that’s how I met Suzie. Rescued me from my predicament, and introduced herself as a wandering scholar out to see the world. We travelled for some time until our paths split several weeks later in opposite directions as I was heading back here.”

Dustin finishes the last line softly, with a hint of sadness creeping into his voice.

“Must be some sort of girl to endure a sight like that,” grinned Max as she took a swig of her flagon.

Mike’s eyes gleamed with laughter. “You both split…like you split your pants” laughed Mike, sending them all into another round of laughter. 

Dustin joined in the laughter around him and smiled knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows as the rest of them caught their composure. “She’s quite the catch.”

Mike simply grinned. He had begun to notice the obvious way Lucas and Max had already begun to trade looks at each other, enamoured by each other and the changes the years had made to them. He caught Will’s eyes, whose eyes had shined knowingly. The quietest of the bunch, Will was always observant. Things certainly had changed, and the chemistry between Lucas and Max was a new dynamic to the recently reunited party. As for Mike, well he had the advantage of being closest to Lucas, his oldest friend. The ties of brotherhood they shared were unbreakable.

“What about you Mike?” asked Will as he tilted his head in curiosity. “How did you end up with a nickname like Archangel?”

Mike winced at the name, as the rest of the party roared “Archangel!” while Dustin yelled “Save me Archangel!”

Will just looked embarrassed at them drawing attention, but his eyes danced with laughter. The party ignored the few curious and annoyed looks they received from nearby patrons, there would be time for forgiveness later. Mike buried his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. 

“Shouldn’t have mentioned that Mike,” Lucas grinned, as Mike rolled his eyes at his oldest friend. “We're all curious to know why they bestowed you with the name.”

Mike took a breath and nodded. “Well, it was like this.”

If Dustin was the master storyteller, Mike was his equal as he enraptured his tale of how he had made his last stand, the orcs retreating just as the last of his strength had faded. He had feigned the ability to fight on, and the orcs; trembling at the quiet ferocity of the last defender, had fled.

“I had no idea!” exclaimed Will. “It’s quite terrifying really…to be on the very last strands of hope with no chance of rescue, only for them to suddenly retreat when your strength was gone. Would our adventures go this way?”

“Don’t worry Will,” grinned Max, flicking a dagger in the air, having pulled it from seemingly air. They all eyed the dagger carefully as she caught it with a flourish. “With my daggers, they won’t even get close to touching a hair on your head dearest Cleric.”

“Not to mention D’Artagnan,” smiled Dustin, referring affectionately to his crossbow, before his eyes twinkled with mischief. “And our Master Paladin will protect you to the very end…won’t you Mike?”

Mike caught on quickly to Dustin’s wink, a distant memory fading back to the forefront of his mind. He looked at Will seriously, leaning forward with his elbows on his table, eyes gleaming with fake sincerity.

““If by my life or death, I can protect you…I will.” he proclaimed solemnly, catching a knowing grin from Lucas and Max as they caught on. “You have my sword…”

“And you have my bow…” exclaimed Lucas, leaning forward, catching on.

“And my axe,” grinned Dustin, feeling rather proud at himself. 

“You carry the fate of us all little one,” murmured Max, nodding her head slowly, as if in deep thought. “If this is indeed the will of the council, then the Mayfields shall see it done.”

Will just stared open eyed at them, at their serious faces and groaned. “Why would you ever bring that up?”

Unable to hold their laughter, each broke down quickly, Max wiping tears from her eyes. “Sorry little ring bearer, I bet Jonathan would have carried the story on if he was here.”

Will just shook his head in good nature, remembering the finest story Mike had weaved about a group of heroes travelling to a distant land, with them naturally playing as the part of adventurers. And as he was the shortest and smallest of the group at the time, he had naturally been roped in as the Halfling. And now, they were about to embark on their own set of adventures, together.

The weariness from his journey to Hawkins still weighed heavily on Will. But he stubbornly pushed it away, surrounded by the friends, whom he had promised to return to. And nothing but joy sang in his heart, as they had all returned to the very place where they had promised to return. Will thought back on a distant memory, so long ago, yet so fresh in his mind.

* * *

**Game Master**  
  
_We set the scene five years ago to this very day in Twelve Ninety Four, in a mystical glade in the forest of Treloth, or as this group of youth call it with affection; Mirkwood. The sun shines through the trees, absorbed by the vibrant forest green grass, as the hint of a summer’s breeze flickers through the leaves, a soft rustling sound in the air. Birds and insects chirp softly in the background, it is calm here. Always calm. It’s their sanctuary away from the hustle and bustle of life. Away from the looks of disapproving and disappointed parents. Away from bullies like Troy._

_In this glade, surrounded by grass lies an old trunk of a once mighty and ancient tree, chopped down in generations past. Covered in moss and bright red fungi, the tree trunk stands resolute among the grass. It is there four young boys and one young girl stand; all aged twelve, surrounding this trunk. Each one holds out a hand, a union of five hands hovering over this trunk. Dogmatic oaths, bound fully in their hearts. Promises declared loudly, not whispered, to never be broken, only broken by the clutches of death itself._

“When we’re back here,” declared Mike, the leader. “We will return as fully trained, ready to experience things together, just like the stories of old, of the stories we were told.”

He eyed the remaining four, who stood, bravado plastered on their faces. One by one, the words they had memorised would flow from their mouths. The promises they took this day would forever change what destiny had set for them. The party spoke, each individual taking their turn. Each feeling the calling of a different path to tread.

“I declare that I, Lucas Sinclair, accepted to the Rangers Guild of Hawkins, will train as a Ranger in these woods, that five years from now, on this day, we may be reunited. This I promise,” declared Lucas.

“I declare that, I, Maxine Mayfield, will seek out the thieves guild in the town of Wilderbrand, to train as a Rogue, that five years from now, on this day, we may be reunited. This I promise!”

“I declare that, I, Dustin Henderson, accepted to the College of Music and Storytelling in Rivea, to train as a Bard, that five years from now, on this day, we may be reunited. This I promise.

“I declare that, I, William Byers, to volunteer as an apprentice to the Clerical Order of the Truth in Nova, to train as a Cleric, that five years from now, on this day, we may be reunited. This I promise.

“I declare that I, Michael Wheeler, accepted as squire to the Order of Scarlet Tears in Erkbrend, to train as a Paladin, that five years from now, on this day, we may be reunited. This I promise.”

As one, they declared together. “And friends NEVER lie!” they shouted in unison.

Their words echoed through the clearance, as a flock of birds scattered to the sky in protest of the interruption. They would quietly walk back to town later, each slowly departing to their respective homes. Will’s house would hold a scroll, the very words they had spoken that day, each signed by each member of the party. It was sacred to them, steadfastly guarded by Joy, Will’s mother and anchor of the Byers family.

The scroll, when inspected, shows the following:

_‘On this scroll, we hereby promise,_

_To be here on this day in Twelve Ninety Four._

_Come June Twenty Four, the Summery Night_

_That at the Alehouse we meet_

_There, together we will greet_

_Adventurers we will be_

_Older we shall see_

_Great deeds to await thee_

_And united, we shall ever be_

_Signed:_

_Michael Wheeler_

_Maxine Mayfield_

_Lucas Sinclair_

_William Byers_

_Dustin Henderson_

***

Mike would leave first. His father, while useless in many ways, seeking for his son to undertake great deeds and utilise his potential; had mustered his extensive merchant connections for Mike to join the Order of Scarlet Tears. It was the very first time Ted had shown pride in Mike, for taking the Path of the Paladin, hardest road of the party. A day after the gathering in the glade; Mike left to join the Paladins as a squire as they purposely passed through Hawkins to collect him, to bring him to his new home. He would travel with them far to the West, to the great city of Erkbrend, where the headquarters of the Order lay. 

Will and Dustin would leave together several days later; Dustin tightly gripping his scroll of acceptance to the finest College for bards, received by courier several months ago. Will would go to volunteer and train as one of the Truthseekers in Nova, further North in the mountains past Rivea. They hitched a ride with travelling caravan of merchants, on their way North to trade. Will would part ways with Dustin in Rivea, travelling several additional days to the mountains of Nova, where the Clerical Order lay.

Maxine was the last to leave, with whispered goodbyes and soft tears abound as she travelled with a group of Adventurers heading to Wilderbrand, down in the South, to seek training from the most revered Thieves Guild in the land. And Lucas stood resolute, to master the art of archery and join the Rangers Guild as his father and his grandfather did before him. And he would vigilantly wait and protect, until the time when his friends would return.

* * *

_The Morning After..._

“You’re late again Mike,” snorted Lucas, leaning against the signpost in the middle of the square. 

He stood up tall, a longbow grasped in one hand with a full set of quivers on his back. His clothing remained the same, dark green leather armour replacing his tunic from last night. Strong high boots and brown leather armoured pants finished his outfit. A heavy belt wrapped around his midsection, and Mike noticed different assortment of carving knives, while two one handed axe lay strapped to each of his hips. The same headband sat wrapped around his head like a permanent fixture.

The others were in conversation near Lucas, all wearing their in full armour and weapons.

A deadly looking two handed club was strapped to Dustin’s left side, as a set of clothes exactly the same as last night, including a short blue cape. A blue peacock hat festooned with red and white feathers sat on his head, but his face was smiling as he turned to face Mike. Will, who was deep in conversation with Dustin and Max turned. Will was clad in the purple scale mail of the Clerics, lined with the silver trimmings. Scale gauntlets protected his hands, and a deadly looking mace and metal shield lay on the ground nearby. The shield was dark purple, except for the symbol of a flaming sun, the emblem of the Truthseekers painted golden.

Max’s outfit had changed little, with only a dark mask sitting loosely around her neck, and her black leather armour while a heavy cloak and hood sat around her shoulders. Two curved daggers were sheathed either side of her hips and a small pouch lay strapped to her back. Three throwing knives were strapped to each of her upper thighs, in easy reach. 

Mike himself wore the full armour set of the Order of Scarlet Tears. Soft cotton pants and a shirt hidden under chainmail armour, with a white surcoat with the motif of a crimson cross splayed across his breast. A white cape flowed behind him, also proudly displaying the crimson cross in the centre of his cape. His white metal shield was strapped behind him over a shoulder, while a longsword was sheathed at his side. His steel helmet was tucked under his arm.

“Well look at the Archangel,” teased Dustin. “Where are your wings angel boy?”

Mike winced at the sky ignoring his friend’s barb, head throbbing. “It’s too early for this Dustin,” muttered Mike, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“You said ninth hour of the day, as the rooster crows,” snorted Max, flicking her hair over a shoulder. She stared at him with a hint of accusation. “And if I recall, you live the closest here!”

“I got lost,” shrugged Mike, while everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

“Look, let’s just get going. It’s our first quest as fully fledged adventurers!” exclaimed Will, fingers thrumming on his shield as he strapped it to his back.

With the mention that it would be their first quest as a party, an official party and not just a bunch of kids running in the woods, waving sticks and stones as they battled invisible goblins, made them all smile. They had been waiting five long years for this. They were ready. Lucas snapped into action, and as a group, they headed towards the Adventurers Guild.

***

The Adventurers Guild was far smaller than a larger town might contain, but it was a start for the fledgling group. The building was run with the Peacekeepers, the village officials who assisted in the protection of the people from monsters and bandits, to minor tasks such as disputes. While typically separate to each other; the size and nature of Hawkins left the Peacekeepers to deal with a majority of issues; with most Adventurers only passing through for a day or two. Most quests were small and minor in nature. A request to kill a pesky group of rats in a pantry or two, or perhaps a missing sheep. But sometimes there were bigger things that lurked in the woods. The hunters of Hawkins, all trained in the art of the Ranger, often took these monster jobs up when missing the thrill of a more challenging hunt. 

The fully armed party faced several wide berths from others, as they headed for the Southern end of the town where the Peacekeepers building lay. It was a rare sight for Adventurers in Hawkins to see Adventurers in full armour and weapons. While weapons were not an uncommon sight, as an isolated village it meant often each man carried a weapon of some sort, lest a group of goblins attack. Many shot admiring looks at Mike, eyes wide at the sight of his appearance and towering height, his white raiment eye-catching from a distance. Many others gave the same look to the rest of the party, even as they kept their distance. Lucas shared a few nods with several passer-byers he knew.

“Looks like you might finally be popular with the ladies Mike,” grinned Lucas, as he passed a few giggling teenage girls, baskets full of food in their arms.

Mike snorted, running a hand through his hair. “Like that’ll ever happen,”

Max jumped in quickly, cheeky grin plastered on her face. “It’ll be a miracle for Mike to even speak to a girl that isn’t me.” With those words, she flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

“Oi!” snapped Mike, ignoring the truth to the words.

“It’s okay Mike,” grinned Dustin, “they’ll be too busy staring at me to even notice you. Grrrr.” Dustin’s eyes wiggled suggestively.

Mike and Will chuckled as Lucas shoved Dustin away. “Enough with the Grrr Henderson,” muttered Lucas.

“You love it!” chortled Dustin.

Lucas’s sarcastic reply was interrupted by Will. “We’re here!” he exclaimed.

They stood outside the worn building, large double doors open. The paint was peeling from a sign that said ‘Peacekeepers.’ The party stood outside, staring at the sad exterior.

“Maintenance too difficult for them now?” asked Will, looking at Lucas. “It really looks worn down.”

Lucas shrugged. “I’ve come here a few times with the other rangers, mostly monster hunts when one gets too close here and there, or when Chief Hopper and his men are too busy. Maintenance isn’t on their highest priority of things.”

“Well, let’s not waste time then guys,” said Max, pushing her way through the group and in through the door. “My heart calls for adventure!” 

With a shrug, Mike followed her as they entered in through the door.

* * *

**Game Master:**

_We come to the entrance of the Hawkins Adventurers Guild. An old, crack riddled timber table fills the entrance space several metres past the door, where an old lady sits, scribbling with ink and quill on parchment. The space in front of the table is covered in a large worn out rug, faded from years and the feet of visitors. To the right of this table, a large noticeboard sits, several official parchments hanging, driven in by a singular nail at the top, wax seals evident on the bottom of the parchment. Behind the timber table and wooden table, a wooden partition wall seperates from the rest of where the Peacekeeper offices and desks sat._

_Official paperwork is the bane of the peacekeepers, as they file record after record of completed quests. It is here, with a team of three keepers under him, Chief Jim Hopper rules this part of town. An original apathetic man until recent years, the Hawkins Peacekeepers have come under renewed motivation with the addition of another Peacekeeper, and a Chief that now cares._

Florence, or Flo as she was affectionately called glanced up from the front desk that she sat at. Lucas gave her a winning smile, but she only pointed at the notice board set up next to the front desk and looked back at her paperwork. Gruff. No nonsense Flo.

“Smooth moves Sinclair,” whispered Max as she headed to the board, Mike hot on her heels.

“What is it? What’s there?” asked Will, straining to read over Mike's towering height. “Slaying a dragon and rescuing a princess? Fighting skeletons in the graveyard? Or perhaps a group of bandits that needs to be taken down?”

“Or nothing that is exciting at all” said Mike flatly, frowning at the quests on display.

The notice board shows a few light and casual quests. Help find a lost sheep. A pack of rats that have infested Farmer Merrill’s pumpkins once again. And a request for a delivery of some goods from one side of town to the outskirts on the other side. Each member couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. They wanted their first quest to be special.

“Don’t be so disappointed yet,” came a gravely voice to their right.

Each of them turned to see the mountain of a man that was Chief Justice Jim Hopper. With a large moustache and official head of the peacekeepers in the area; his gruffness and blunt demeanour hid a quick wit and well-hidden heroism. But there was a certain brightness in his eyes as he spoke. He wore a tan tunic and pants, a small belly battling against the tight belt that held his stomach in place. Next to him, a younger man grinned at them, hair impeccable. 

“Lucas Sinclair. You’re not normally this late visiting,” muttered Jim, a piece of paper in his hands, before spotting Will in the back of the party, and his eyes softened. “Ah, Will. These are the ones you were telling me about?”

Will nodded. “Yeah Hopper. These are my friends, the ones who made that promise with me all those years ago.”

While the past wars and tragedies in life had broken Hopper previously, his marriage to Joyce Byers, William’s mother six years ago had reinvigorated him. The dark and tormented eyes he used to carry around were softened with the love of a caring selfless woman, and the careless attitude had disappeared. After the events of Twelve Ninety Three, they were quick to fall in love and marry. The time Hopper had spent as Will’s new father before he had left Hawkins had helped to forge him into a confident, steadfast man and in return, had calmed Will about leaving his mother alone at home. His mother had suffered enough, what with his father walking out on them and the events when he was eleven years old. Will blinked the memories away, observing the party speaking to his father and his companion, who just spoke up at this time.

“Lucas Sinclair, finally found some friends have you?” he asked good naturedly. The figure turned to the rest of the party. “Hi dungheads, I’m Steve, Steve Harrington. Wait...Dustin? Dustin, is that you? ”

“Steve!” exclaimed Dustin, as he moved forward from the group, and seeing the recognition, pulled Steve into a huge hug.

“Dustin!”

“Steve!”

“Dust-…”

“Shut the hell up” shouted Hopper, sending the two skittering back.

Mike watched Hopper as a hand rose to rub his eyes in frustration. Mike watched a vein throb violently in the middle of Hoppers forehead. Will's dad or not, the guy was still scary as hell!

Steve for the most part just grinned at Hopper, used to the man's behaviour. He flashed a winning smile at Dustin, pearly whites shining against his lips. Mike’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the perfect hair and strong features of Steve. The name was familiar, letters from Nancy gushing about a man whose hair was impeccable and a devil-may-cry attitude several years ago.

_‘This must be Nancy’s previous lover’ he thought, remembering the letters from his oldest sister._

After they had broken up and Nancy had walked away, Steve had reformed his ways, ironically the trouble making youth in him disappeared, and looking for purpose, had joined the Peacekeepers. His two handed club was as iconic of a weapon as they came. He was the next door neighbour of Henderson. While a trouble making jerk in his younger years, Steve had always took his responsibility of taking care of Dustin when his mother wasn’t home seriously. They had both bonded over that time, and Dustin was one of the few people Steve didn’t ever treat poorly, even though he was five years older than Dustin. 

Hopper finished rubbing his eyes, thrusting the parchment out at Dustin, who quickly grabbed it before backing away, looking down.

“Several Gnolls spotted in the quarry. Investigation and full report required back to the peacekeepers. Reward: Six gold pieces” spoke Dustin, as the party crowded around him as he read the quest. 

“Out in the quarry? I’ve never seen gnolls out that way before,” mused Lucas, thinking back on his previous expeditions.

Hopper shook his head. “It’s a brand new sighting, by unarmed merchants passing through the area. Fools didn’t stick to the path looking for a shortcut and got lost,” Hopper muttered bitterly. “Spent me and Steve all night tracking their footsteps to find them. They had already lost three of them by the time I got to them.”

Hopper paused briefly.

“Look,” sighed Hopper. “Maybe a bit basic for you all, but it’s a good starting point. For….for this”. He gestured at the party. The party glanced at one another, nodding in affirmation.

A slow step, one at a time. They all knew how quickly life could end out in the wilderness and the dangers that lurked outside civilization. 

“Alright, if that’s the only thing that will worth it, we’ll take it” said Mike, stepping forward.

Hopper handed him the piece of paper, still wet with the official wax seal of the Peacekeepers on the bottom.

“Let me know how you go...,” hesitated Hopper, turning to Will, pausing, as if caught in two minds. “And Will…can you take Eleanor with you?”

The party turned, confused to Will as he withered back, almost caught in headlights.

“Eleanor?” asked the party as one.

* * *

**Lore Index:**

Annexure 1: Biography - Part 1

Michael ‘Archangel’ Wheeler

_Archangel, the name given to him during his final year of training. Four paladins-in-training, Mike included among the number and two senior paladins had arrived late at night to a village savagely under attack by a marauding band of orcs. They had moved quickly, rescuing what scared villagers they could find through the burning village and leading them to the safety of the largest building in the village, the tavern. Trembling and inexperienced hands drew weapons of war, guided by the steadying hand of experience from the senior paladins. It was there, outside the doors of the establishment; the paladins had made their defensive stand with a scattering of the remaining villagers to prevent the massacre of the survivors. The orcs, rabid marauders had rallied into a group and charged. Steel clashed with steel, as swords and axes carved through armour and flesh into bone. Blood began to litter the ground, as both sides battled for dominion and victory._

_One by one, they began to fall. Orcs were physically stronger than any typical man or woman, and these were experienced orcs used to savagery and bloodshed. Bodies, broken and torn were rushed away safely by brave villagers who risked their lives in the melee to pull those still alive to safety. As the battle wore on and most had fell, only Michael and the two paladins stood tall. The last two senior paladins, Graveth and Renner had just fallen, leaving Mike alone to fight the remaining orcs. Severely outnumbered, as the villagers dragged Graveth and Renner to safety, Michael had commanded the villagers to bar and barricade the door behind him and arm themselves should he fall. He stood outside; back facing the door and fought on as the morning sun crept forward, bringing with it the light of dawn. He fought for his comrades who lay injured and bleeding behind him. He fought for the protection of the villagers cowering behind him, who had no hope of survival if he fell here. He fought, to protect those who could not protect themselves. And he fought, so he could see his friends again._

_When the doors were opened, when the sounds of battle were over after several minutes. When the dawn sun had arisen and the remaining orcs had fled, the villagers, as they tentatively opened the door to the dawn, would claim to have seen an angel crouching, one knee firmly on the ground, the opposite foot planted next to his knee, firmly holding the figure up. They saw him, his blade driven firmly in the ground in front of him. Head, slumped over with black hair casting a shadow over his face, both hands outstretched and gripping the hilt of his sword. Around him, the bodies of several orcs lay slain. And as the dawn sun reflected off the back of Mike’s armour, the light had reflected like a set of giant angel wings to the awestruck audience._

_Archangel they had whispered._

_And the name had forever stuck._


	2. Chapter 2

They stood outside the Peacekeepers building, gathered in a small circle, the remaining party diagnosing secrets laid bare. The four of them stood in a semicircle, watching Will, who was shuffling nervously. Mike sighed as he tightened the shield strap over his shoulder. The atmosphere was awkward, so much different to last night in the alehouse. 

“So you’re telling me, you have a sister. Adopted, but still…a sister?” asked Lucas.

Will nodded his head in agreement. “She’s from out of town…only been staying with mother and Hopper for two years now. She was…” pauses Will. “She was in trouble and they took her in. Adopted her. Gave her a home. Gave her a family. They…they asked me to keep quiet about her,” muttered Will. He looked unhappy about having to hide secrets from his friends.

“And Chief Hopper wants her to join our party, like…permanently?” asked Dustin, fiddling with his hat. “I don’t know him well…Lucas?”

Lucas shuffled next to Dustin, leaning back on one leg, as he looked over at his friend. “Yeah, it’s a bit strange of a favour coming from the Chief like that,” mused Lucas, querying the strange set of circumstances thrust upon the party. “What does she look like?”

“Eleanor?” asked Will, pausing in thought. “Shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, slightly taller than Max, our age…a typical looking girl I guess? Likes pretty things.”

Lucas was deep in thought and shook his head slowly as he eyed the rest of the party. “I don’t know…she’s a complete random person, from left field.”

“And hiding her from us Will?” asked Max, looking annoyed, voice with a hint of annoyance. “The party doesn’t keep secrets from each other.”

“Look, I barely know her myself,” snapped Will, agitation starting to show on his face.

“And now she only just exists! Just magically appears like a character from Mike’s stories” exclaimed Dustin, clearly unhappy at the situation.

Will stepped forward, anger in his eyes. Mike landed a strong hand on his shoulder, stopping Will from steeping forward and speaking. Will looked up at Mike, frown clear on his features.

“Enough, all of you,” Mike said seriously, stepping in before it escalated any further. “I’m sure Will had good reason. None of that matters right now. But we do need to make a decision. And it was a request, not an order from the Chief. Party rules still apply.”

Mike could see the revised cut of gold whirling in Max’s head and he knew that another party member still meant gold, but less for each of them. Six members meant one gold piece each. However, one more party member also meant more security, more safety, another fighter. Silence immersed the party for a moment, each cooling their tempers and their tongues for the moment as they considered the conundrum before them.

“Is she trained? Ready to fight? Like one of us?” asked Max, fiddling with one of her daggers absentmindedly.

All eyes were on Will as he spoke.

“Look guys…I’ve only just met her the last few days since I’ve been in Hawkins. She’s nice! Really nice! And very sweet! But she’s quiet, and a bit awkward around me…like she doesn’t know what to say at times. I’ve exchanged a few letters with her over the last two years when I was at the temple, so I do know a little bit about her, but she mostly keeps to herself which is why she probably hasn’t met Lucas” explained Will. “But she’s been trained as a mage. Back in her youth. Hopper says that she’s extremely powerful.”

“And a female!” declared Max. The eyes of the guys all looked at her pointedly. “What? I’m always surrounded by men, some female companionship couldn’t help.”

“I understand your excitement Max, but still…party rules. It’s a democracy,” said Mike diplomatically, looking at Max who sighed and nodded in affirmation.

Mike glanced around, waiting for them to have sufficient time to come to their own conclusions.

“Max?” quizzed Mike, looking at the redhead.

The normally confident Max looked slightly lost, but perked up at the query.

“Yes,” she nodded, her posture straightening as she placed her hands on her hips as if to challenge any of them who would say no. 

“Will?” asked Mike.

Will hesitated slightly, as if hiding something. His mouth opened, before he nodded, looking at them. “She…she’s family. I trust her. It’s a yes for me.”

Mike ignored the concerned look Dustin and Lucas gave him. He looked over at Lucas. “Lucas?”

“No,” shook Lucas, crossing his arms. “I don’t trust newcomers into this party, and we’re already going to be travelling to the quarry, which is hours away. It’s not the safest journey nowadays. Having an unknown person with us makes me feel on edge, like growing a new limb. It just doesn’t feel right.”

Mike nodded at the explanation. As always, Lucas’s reasoning was sound. He glanced at Dustin, who closed his eyes shook his head. Dustin refused to meet Will’s searching eyes. It fell on him then, and Mike paused. He looked at each of them, Max and Will with pleading in his eyes. The tactician in him immediately knew that having a mage to join them would add a missing element to their party. While both he and Will could cast magic, their magic was extremely limited compared to the full arsenal Mages would learn throughout their time. Mages could manipulate their mana in ways only Will and Mike could dream of. And they were elemental powerhouses, perfect to have in a tight spot when the odds are stacked against them. The final point of consideration was this was that it was Will’s sister. He trusted Will like a brother; and had great faith in Jim Hopper after the incident. Mike took a deep breath.

“Well then, let’s find Eleanor and welcome her to the party.”

Max and Will exchanged happy smiles with each other, while Lucas frowned. As they moved to head towards the Byers-Hopper household, Will snuck up next to Mike.

“Thanks, she’ll be thrilled to join us.”

Mike looked at his friend.

“It wasn’t just for you…it was for all of us,” confessed Mike. “We’re fully trained, but it’s our first quest as adventurers. Before, I was with groups of Paladins-in-training, but even then we had the leadership of Senior Paladins. Here…we’re starting from scratch, it’s been five long years. I guess the thought of a mage with us makes me more comfortable with how things sit.”

Will could only hum in agreement. It was clear those doubts plagued him as well. It was all well and good in towns, but out there, in the wilderness was a different beast. Life could be fleeting in this brutal world. And lives could be snatched at a moment’s notice.

* * *

**Game Master:**

_We set the scene on the Eastern outskirts of Hawkins, a good twenty minutes’ walk from central town, where the Byers-Hopper household live. A double story wooden and stone cottage with a red tiled roof; inhabitations include Joyce Byers, the rock of strength to her children and her husband, Jim Hopper. While an older cottage, it was clear that much effort and care is taken to its maintenance and has been specially chosen for the semblance of privacy and the avoidance of crowds. Flowers spring from several flower beds planted on the path leading up to the house, and freshly painted wooden deck sits proudly, extending the house’s reach. The timber walls are dust free and the large windows brings the morning light shining into the house. There is warmth and love everywhere you look. With Jim’s wage, Joyce has been able to reduce her hours at the local grocery store, and spends more time tutoring Eleanor and teaching her about the world. While content and domesticated, Joyce contains a strength rarely seen and a fiercely protective streak for her family._

Will knocked loudly on the door, turning his key into the lock. With a flourish, he opens it and starts calling for his mum as he steps into the entranceway. A tiny woman, wisps of hair beginning to escape the leather strap that had her hair pulled into a bun hurries into the room where they stand. A large white apron is tied to her front and she’s covered in flour up to her elbows with a dash smeared across her left cheek.

“Will?” asked Joyce confused, glancing at the sun to judge the time. “I thought you were going questing?”

She notices the group standing in the doorway, recognising faces long unseen.

“My goodness! Look at you all!” gushes Joyce, dashing forward.

She hugs each of the party tightly, gushing over how tall and handsome the men had gotten, and how lovely Max had become. As she pulls away, she presses a hand to her mouth, giggling at the imprint of flour she had left on her first victim Max, whose black leather armour was covered in flour. Max just smiled at her, always having a soft spot for the kindly woman.

Will drew the attention of Joyce. “We’re here for Eleanor. We’ve agreed for her to join the party.”

Mike shuffled awkwardly at the back. He wasn’t the best at meeting new people, and the thought of Eleanor joining their tight-knit group made him slightly nervous. Lucas caught his eye, staring at him. Mike shrugged at Lucas, a conversation spanning between them with one look. Lucas just nodded, looking back at the conversation. Enough was said. Lucas had his back. Mike had his back. Whatever happened, they could deal with a stranger. And that while Mike had said yes, Lucas held no quarrel with him. Mike turned his attention back to Joyce.

“Oh?! Oh! That’s wonderful honey! I’m sure she’ll be thrilled,” smiled Joyce, as her dark eyes lit up in delight. “Eleanor?!” she shouted.

“Yes mama?” came a shout from upstairs, soft and delicate. 

“Darling, you have visitors. It’s Will and his friends.”

Mike took a breath, shifting in his chainmail uncomfortably, happy he was furthest away from the stairs. The sound of soft footsteps echoed in the entranceway as Eleanor walked down the stairs. And as he looked up at the stairs, Mike’s mouth opened. 

Eleanor Hopper was the prettiest girl Mike had laid eyes on. There were hundreds of pretty girls in Erkbrend, but none held a candle in his mind to this girl. Shoulder length curls of brown hair cascaded from a soft elegant face with soft hazel eyes. It was her eyes that enraptured him, full of curiosity and open to the world. Mike swallowed heavily, feeling like he was fifteen again, all lanky limbs and elbows, full of nerves as he secretly kissed girls in dark alcoves. She wore simply, a soft pink home dress. Mike estimating her at around one hundred and seventy three centimetres, slightly taller than Max but still shorter than the rest of the guys.

_‘A typical looking girl?’ thought Mike. ‘Not a chance…’_

“Will?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion, as she wrinkled her nose in confusion, eyes wide in curiosity at the group before her.

Mike’s heart almost leapt out of his chest at the sight, she was adorable. He felt a hand lift his jaw to shut his mouth, and his eyes quickly flicked over to an amused Lucas, his hand retreating out of sight. Mike shut his eyes in dismay. He would get it from him later. 

“Hey Eleanor, I spoke to them, and we’ve agreed for you to join the party,” explained Will.

Eleanor’s eyes light up in excitement and delight. “Really? Oh, thank you everyone!” she said, smiling as she turned to look at them all gathered in the group.

Her bright eyes paused and darkened, as she lingered on Mike’s face. Mike could feel the heat of his cheeks beginning to grow as she stared at him. He squirmed internally as he barely managed to hold her gaze, watching as her cheeks beginning to flush as she quickly looked away, turning her gaze from Mike back to Will.

“Eleanor, let me introduce everyone,” said Will, stepping next to Eleanor and pointing at them, one at a time.

“Max Mayfield, our Rogue”

“Hi Eleanor! Nice to meet you” smiled Max, a friendly smile on her face.

“Lucas Sinclair, our Ranger.”

Lucas gave her a tiny smile and nod. The smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Dustin Henderson, our bard.”

Dustin gave her a friendly grin. “Hi Eleanor.”

“And finally, our leader, Michael Wheeler, or as we call him, Mike. Our Paladin,”

“H-hi Eleanor” Mike said, wincing at the slight stutter.

_‘Real smooth Paladin’ deadpanned Mike internally_

“H…h-hi Mike,” her voice soft said back. His name on her lips felt like a prayer of worship to Mike’s beating heart.

All of the party had quickly caught on, flickering their gaze between the two of them. Lucas and Max immediately rolled eyes at each other, while Mike firmly ignored Dustin batting his eyes at him and Will’s curious gaze. Eleanor’s eyes caught his again, and Mike stumbled to say something intelligent. Anything to break the awkward silence that was stretching out before them. The request came out of nowhere. 

“Sorry…is it-is it alright if I call you El?” asked Mike, realising later at how strange the request was. He winced internally again as he stumbled over his words. “You know...El, short for Eleanor?”

She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear shyly, smiling softly at the nickname. “T-that’s fine.”

Mike almost fell over at how cute she was.

“Oh boy…” muttered Dustin softly to himself, letting out a quiet groan as Mike’s elbow found his ribs. 

The party watched Mike shuffle his feet as he found the ground interesting, while Eleanor had found one of the seams of her dress to be particularly of interest. Will just shook his head at the antics of the group, before turning to his sister. 

“Anyway, Eleanor…uh El, go and get your stuff. We’ve already gone to the market to pick up supplies, so we can head straight for the quarry.” 

“Okay Will,” said Eleanor, turning to the stairs. “Excuse me.”

She scrambled up the stairs, completely unladylike as if running away, and they heard a door slam shut upstairs. The party whirled to Mike, who stared wide eyed back at them, quickly holding up his hands in an attempt to pacify the bloodhounds.

“Guys…” warned Mike, wincing internally at the panic that had crept into his voice, hands raised to try and quell the crowd.

“Wipe your saliva off the floor Mike you old dog,” teased Dustin. “You drooling boy!”

Max’s eyes flashed with laughter as she teased him. “Like what you see Wheeler? What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?”

“I think it’s someone else who he wishes had his tongue” laughed Lucas.

Will shook his head good naturedly at his friends. “She’s my sister Mike…do treat her well” he said kindly, sending his friends into laughter.

Mike just groaned at the antics of his friends, but noticed Joyce out of the corner of his eye, leaning against one of the walls, quietly eavesdropping. She was looking at Will and smiling happily as he laughed with his friends. Mike could remember the days where those eyes were dull and blank, where exhaustion had marred her pretty features. It was a far cry from the woman so many years ago. The woman who stood there now was older, but it was clear there was true joy in her eyes.

***

Eleanor ran up the stairs and shut her door, wincing at the sound as it echoed through the cottage. She pressed her back against her door, taking several deep breaths to calm herself, desperately trying to calm her treacherous heart. It wasn’t ladylike to dash up the stairs, but she felt that to linger in his presence would only set her off again.

The sight of the dark haired Paladin had taken her breath away. Hopper had always said with a gleam in his eye that one day she would be attracted to someone, to want to be courted and whisked away on an adventure of love. The few boys who had spotted her while she wandered around town and approached her hadn’t managed to coax her one bit from her shell, but the sight of the Paladin had made her want to emerge and make him notice her. Tall, dark, handsome with a scattering of freckles across his cheeks. Clad in that wonderful colour of white that suited him perfectly, with the eye catching crosses. Even situated at the back of the party, Mike’s height and strong features had caught her eye quickly.

El thought for what the appropriate word would be to describe him. Cute couldn’t exactly cover the effect he had on her.

“Pretty…” she whispered softly to herself, smiling. “Mike.”

Her whisper of Mike was almost like a prayer. She gave herself a few more seconds to just be a normal girl, swooning over shining knights in armour. Giggling to herself, she took a breath as she narrowed her focus, quickly manoeuvring around her room to change and gather her things. At the same time, her heart swelled with excitement. Finally, she could go on proper adventures! Just as Hopper promised her she could. And maybe, she’ll make some friends as well.

* * *

**Game Master:**

_It is January 21st, of the Year 1297. Deep in the woods, several hours from Hawkins._

_El hummed softly as she walked, hands outstretched and touching the pretty flowers. For several days she had wandered, leaving the mage tower deep in the forest behind her. The further away she moved from the mage tower and its oppressive aura, the lighter El’s heart had become. She struggled to find the words to explain just how happy she was having escaped from that place. Instead of dusty tombs and dark empty rooms, here clear blue sky ruled the air, and the forest was swirling with life. She was hungry, and thirsty, but…_

_“Happy,” she smiled, wishing she could explain it in better words._

_She wore a long beige robe, shapeless in form and function. Her hair, cut extremely short, gave her the appearance of a young boy. Only the subtle curves of her robe and gentle slopes of her features betrayed her as a woman. Spotting mushrooms nearby from her studies, she quickly ran and began scooping up the mushrooms, greedily eating. She ignored the dirt sinking into her teeth, overwhelming hunger taking control of her. A crunch of leaves behind her sent her whirling around, hands ready for combat._

_A tall man, intimidating and clad in a tan uniform stood across from her, hands held wide in a sign of vulnerability. El eyed the sword strapped to his side nervously. He didn’t look like one of the typical bad men._

_  
“Hey kid…” said Hopper softly, hands up as he approached her. “I’m Chief Hopper, of the Peacekeepers of Hawkins…are you lost?”_

_El frowned at him, watching him carefully. Hopper just gave her what he hoped was a kind smile, but came out as a little more than an awkward grin._

_“Look kid, I’m one of the good guys. I help people. Do you need help?” he asked kindly._

_“Not bad man?” asked El nervously, wringing her hands together in agitation._

_Hopper noticed her hands and stopped moving, standing where he is. He followed her eyes and glanced down at his sword, as her eyes travelled constantly between his face and the sword._

_“Look, I’m putting the sword away,” said Hopper slowly, reaching for the sword slowly._

_He watched as she flinched violently, trembling as she watched him. Hopper drew it slowly, tossing it to the side._

_“Look…see? No weapons.”_

_The girl’s posture changed slightly as the trembling stopping. She relaxed slightly more, but still had the look of a startled rabbit._

_Hopped eyed the stack of half eaten mushrooms, and a few clutched in her hands._

_“Are you hungry?” he asked, noticing the dirt stained teeth and mouth._

_El nodded, not trusting her voice._

_“Okay…I am just reaching into my backpack for food and water,” explained Hopper, as he slowly unslung the pack behind him._

_He placed it on the ground in front of her, El’s eyes watching his every move for a sign of deception. He rummaged in the pack, pulling out a waterskin._

_“Look,” he said, raising his eyes to meet her. “Water. Good.”_

_“Safe?” asked El, tilting her head._

_“Yes! Safe,” said Hopper, wincing at how enthusiastic he had uttered yes. “See?”_

_Hopper took a small drink of the waterskin to prove the point._

_“Yum. Delicious. Do you want some?” Hopper asked, as he held his hand outstretched with the water skin._

_El tentatively approached him, staring hard at Hopper. His eyes held no deception as she crept forward. Swiftly, she darted forward, grabbing the waterskin with her hand before backing away several steps. Greedily, she pulled the waterskin to her mouth and drank deeply. So desperate was her thirst, she ignored as water escaped past the mouth, tricking in two streams down her chin. As she drank, Hopper looked back down and continued to dig through his pack, pulling out a wrapped package. It was a white handkerchief with a giant red heart sowed into it. It was a juxtaposition against the imposing man to have such a feminine handkerchief._

_“Wife,” smiled Hopper with a huff, as if explaining the entire situation._

_Hopper unwrapped the package, revealing a stack of bread with cured meat and cheese._

_“Go on,” said Hopper, taking several steps back and allowing El to approach the spread._

_Diving to her knees, El ate hungrily, wolfing down the bread, meat and cheese with wild abandon, eyes still watching Hopper warily. Hopper watched her with knowing eyes. He had seen those same eyes so many times._

_“Hey kid…do you have anywhere to go?” he asked._

_El looked up at him, face full of bread and shook her head. Hopper paused, thoughtful for a moment._

_“Is someone looking for you? Are you safe?”_

_El paused, her eyes showing conflict. After a few seconds, she slowly shook her head. “Bad men,” she muttered._

_Hopper made his decision then and there. Redemption. He couldn’t turn away from a second chance. Not many got those.  
_

_“Kid, how would you like to meet my wife?”_

* * *

**Present day:**

“So you know where you’re going,” asked Dustin, glancing around at all the trees surrounding him.

“Of course, I’ve taken this path many times,” said Lucas, shrugging as his eyes scanned the horizon.

Lucas currently was taking the lead, knowing the pathway to the quarry. The rest of the followed behind, while the two girls made up the rear, quickly becoming fast friends on their journey. Mike was almost hyperaware of El’s voice, her soft and gentle voice different to Max’s confidence and brashness as they quietly talked to themselves. Will was in his own world, smiling happily to himself as he looked around at nature. The mood of the party was calm as they passed through the second hour of their journey. Another hour awaited, but they would break to eat a quick meal in half an hour to recapture their strength before reaching the quarry.

“Mike” called Max from behind, and Mike turned his head and half of his body to face the two girls as he continued to walk forward.

“Yeah?” asked Mike, taking the opportunity to gaze at El.

At the sight of his face, El had blushed a bright red and ducked her head. Max threw her head back as she laughed at her antics, before grinned at Mike. Mike’s eyes didn’t waver from El, and as she lifted her head, he gave her a soft smile before turning back around, hoping she wouldn’t see how his cheeks burned up in embarrassment as well.

“Might want to look someone else Wheeler” threatened Will jokingly, walking next to him. “I’m sure I could smite you.” 

Mike snorted. The party had been nonstop in his ear, stirring him up about El any time she wasn’t in earshot. It was only after a quick “stop staring at Max then Lucas” that had ended the bloodbath on Mike’s ego. He had quickly piled onto the jabs that Dustin and Will began to throw at Lucas about staring a little too intensely at Max. It was all fair game in love and war. And any attention Mike could avoid from them about being attracted El, the better.

“Don’t even begin Byers. You’ll soon find a girl that you’ll be staring at,” Mike said.

“Maybe…” mused Will. He looked like he was about to say more, before Dustin interrupted.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going Lucas?” asked Dustin again, as he glanced down at the map of Hawkins he had purchased.

Lucas turned around, eye twitching.

“I’m a ranger! Of course I know where I’m going,” snapped Lucas, shaking his head.

Mike ignored the bickering pair as he glanced at the sky. It was very early in the afternoon, and they aimed to reach the quarry before it got dark. Still plenty of daylight.

“Sorry man, it just looks like all the trees are the same…” explained Dustin. “I’ve never been the best at directions.”

“No you aren’t,” grinned Mike. “Last time you got lost you lost your pants and your entire dignity.”

Will and Lucas chuckled at Dustin’s expense. Dustin grumbled to himself.

“At least I found Suzie, so it wasn’t a complete failure,” grouched Dustin. “Suzie-poo is perfect.”

Lucas shot to a halt at the words. A troublemaking grin was plastered to his face as he turned around to face Dustin. 

“Suzie-poo?” asked Lucas, as Dustin eyes widened.

The three boys stopped walking, and Mike glanced at Dustin, whose face was starting to blush. 

Dustin felt his face heat up. “Y-yeah, Suzie-poo.”

“Suzie-poo?” asked El, confused as the girls reached them.

“Dustin’s beloved,” explained Mike. “His, super attractive, smart, intelligent and potentially made up girlfriend.”

“Made up g-girlfriend?” El repeated, not understanding.

“She’s completely real Mike” exclaimed Dustin. “She calls me Dusty…”

Dustin trailed off, realising he had said too much. Lucas wrapped a long arm around Dustin’s shoulders, as Dustin tried to push him off.

“What does she call you Dusty? Teased Lucas, as he grappled with his friend. What does she call you?”

“Nothing! Get off me” grumbled Dustin as he pushed the taller man off him.

“Cmon Henderson!” crowed Max as she gripped his arm. “Spit it out.”

Dustin battled to extract his arm from her vice-like grip. “Nothing Max. Forget it.”

“You won’t get away that easily from me Henderson!” exclaimed Max. “Spill it.”

Mike glanced at El from the corner of his eye. While she had looked confused at the previous conversation, her eyes sparkled with amusement at the antics of the party.

_‘Good, looks like she’s fitting in’ thought Mike._

***

The next five minutes were silent as the party continued on. Max and El had stopped talking, and had moved closer to the four men in front of them as they moved closer to the quarry.

“Mike?” came a soft voice to his left.

Mike glanced to see El walking next to him. She was clad in a long dark blue mage robe that hid her soft shoes. He noticed the rest of the party slightly pick up the pace to move a bit further away, offering them privacy.

“Yeah El?” asked Mike, turning to look at her.

“What…what does red cross mean?” she asked, pointing at the large cross that adorned most of his clothing.

“Oh, it’s actually the colour scarlet El. I trained with the Order of Scarlet Tears, this is their emblem, to identify who is part of the order. The Scarlet cross.”

“Emblem?” asked El curiously.

Mike scratched his chin absentmindedly as he thought about it. “Like a symbol, of something that they represent.”

“Represent…,” repeated El. “I don’t understand.”

She wrinkled her nose in confusion and it was almost too much for Mike to bear at how cute she looked.

“It’s like…you know how counties, and armies all have flags? With different thing on them? Like lions, or dragons, or other sorts of things?” asked Mike, looking at her. At her nod, Mike continued. “It’s like that, it’s something they’ve chosen to…show who they are. Whose banner they fight under.”

El nodded slowly, cogs turning in her brain. She pointed at Will’s shield, slung over his shoulder in the haphazard fashion as Mike’s.

“Like Will? Shield with a sun?”

“Yeah,” smiled Mike, looking ahead at Will’s shield. “Like his.”

El wrinkled her nose, glancing between the two. “I think yours is cooler…”

Mike chuckled and leaned nearer to her ear. “I think mine is too,” he whispered.

She smiled at their little inside joke, taking to gaze around the forest they were in.

“Hey, El…?” asked Mike, his voice slightly shaky.

El turned her head to face him, eyes dancing with curiosity. “Yes Mike?”

Mike’s question was interrupted as he spotted Lucas as he paused. Mouthing ‘later’ to her, the party trickled in to stand behind the Ranger. Lucas scanned the surroundings, dark eyes intense.

“Quarry’s only another half an hour away. Now’s a good time to rest and eat while we can,” he said, shielding his eyes from the sun as he stared into the distance.

Mike noticed Max watching him, with almost a hint of longing in her gaze. Her gaze disappeared quickly as she clamoured down as Lucas began to turn around.

“Here would be fine,” nodded Lucas.

It was a good choice. They sat in a small cove of trees that would offer them camouflage and cover from outsiders. The trees past their cove were more interspersed. They would see any monsters or creatures before they would see them.

“Finally!” exclaimed Dustin, as he slumped against the nearest tree, digging at his backpack. “I’m starving.”

He dove his head into the bag, excitedly pulling out a large loaf of bread. The rest of them gathered nearby, sitting in a small circle. Mike groaned as he pulled the shield off his back, dropping it behind him and rotating his shoulder. Will was undertaking the same motion opposite him. He felt El’s presence as she naturally sat next to his left. Her eyes were shining in excitement as the rest of the party pulled out various foods, loving every moment of their quest. Bread from Dustin. Cured meats from Max, including some of that glorious leftover Ham from Bennys. A wide assortment of fruits, cheeses and biscuits emerges from other backpacks. Will pulled out a large mat from his backpack, to act as a covering for the party to place the food on as they feasted. The spread was just the thing to give them strength, and a twinkle rose in Dustin’s eye, as he leapt to his feet, ham in one hand, a large hunk of bread in the other.

“Oh, Dustin’s in one of his bard moods,” said Mike, grinning at his friend as he sat back to listen.

“Food, glorious food,” sang Dustin, his baritone rising in the air. “Hot sausage and mustard.”

The rest of the party grinned as Lucas and Max jumped in, joining him for the second line.

“While we’re in the mood,” joined in Lucas and Max, grinning. “Cold jelly and custard.”

“Peas, pudding and saveloy!” joined in Will and Mike, rising to their feet.

“What next is the question? Rich gentlemen have it boys…In-di-gestion!”

With that, they all grabbed their stomachs, pretending to groan. A sweet laugh interrupted their acting as they glanced down at El, still seated on the ground. She held a hand to her mouth as she laughed at their antics. It was at this time, no matter how foolish of a quest it would be, Mike hoped he could always make her laugh.

***

They arrived at the quarry quickly after that, Lucas and Mike heading forward to investigate. Lucas crouched, glancing over at the cliff face that led towards the quarry. Mike crouched next to him, glancing over the edge, swallowing hard at the vertigo of looking down.

“Anything?” asked Mike, squinting to improve his vision. “Damnation, it’s a long way down…I’m surprised the Merchants even managed to see gnolls from this distance.”

Lucas shook his head. “The quarry has been quiet in years. Why were merchants tempted to even go down there…” 

“Something isn’t adding up. Why would gnolls be at a quarry for? There’s nothing there for them to claim, besides old rocks?” asked Mike, scratching his head as he thought.

Lucas’s eyes narrowed, looking at the heavy rocks that made up the ground at the quarry. He could spot a few obvious blood patches of recently battle. The cliffs curved away from them, hiding any other sight of any life.

“Fools, why would they have gone down there…” muttered Lucas, shaking his head at the stupidity of the merchants. He scanned the surroundings once more. “I don’t sense an ambush. Let’s go.”

They both backtracked, heading for the edge of the forest where the rest of the party awaited.

“All clear,” said Lucas, as he walked over towards them, pausing. “Look, something’s not right here, so let’s all be on guard.

The party nodded, and followed him and Mike towards the path that led down to the lake. They made quick work of the pathway, eyes ever watchful as they moved down, hitting the shoreline next to the lake as they stepped free of the narrow path.

***

The cliff faces grew around them as the party moved, searching for a sign of their quarry. Lucas spotted them first as they came around a cliff corner.

“Gnolls!” yelled Lucas, dropping his pack and pulling his longbow out, an arrow swiftly on the string.

Mike’s natural instincts kicked in. Through his paladin training, he had been taught the finer details of leadership and tactics in battle.

“Will, Max, up front with me. Lucas, Dustin, either side of us. El, four metres behind on the left,” ordered Mike. 

Mike quickly pulled the shield off his back, sliding his left arm into the two leather straps and gripping the welded metal handle as he dropped his pack on the ground. Unhooking his helmet from his belt, he quickly placed it over his head. He drew his longsword and stepped forward, at the front of the group as the first line of contact. He glanced behind him, seeing Dustin slinging D’artagnan from his back and quickly loading a bolt. El pulled the staff from her back, holding it with two hands across her body, eyes determined. Will stepped up next to Mike, shield and club ready. Max appeared on his other side, spinning two daggers expertly in her hands, mask and hood up. Mike exchanged a quick glance with both Will and Max, who nodded back at him, but Mike could see the sweat pouring down the side of Will’s face, the helmet he wore obscuring his nose. Mike could feel the surge of adrenaline as the anticipation of battle grew within him. 

Ten gnolls, now fully emerged from a deeper section of the quarry, were chittering among themselves. One howled to the others, drawing their attention to the party waiting for them. Immediately, an assortment of crude and wicked looking weapons were drawn. At two hundred and fifteen centimetres, the gnolls had an easy thirty centimetres on even Mike. Close combat would be a treacherous task. Their greenish grey skin shimmered in the afternoon sun. Mike watched as their crests on their backs one rose up in anger at seeing humans. At three hundred metres away, they were outside of any range of spell or projectile. Mike swallowed hard. While he was confident in his abilities to protect himself, it was the first time he wasn’t fighting with a group of Paladins. Normally they would form a shield wall and withstand the initial charge, before fighting as a unit. In a small party setting, he only had himself and Will to rely as pure front liners. Lucas was deadlier with his longbow than his axes, but he was no slouch. Dustin’s two handed club reflected the mentorship of the best wielder of the club they knew in Steve Harrington. 

_‘Quest letter said several…not ten’ thought Mike._

“Lucas?” asked Mike, sparing a glance at his friend.

“Three hundred metres. They’re angry,” said Lucas, longbow half drawn, arrow pointing at the ground as he stared hard at the gnolls. “Real angry.”

“What’s the range on your bow?” asked Mike.

“190 metres.”

“Dustin? Dart?”

“120 metres…max”

Mike nodded. The gnolls were standing still, huffing in the sun as they riled themselves up. They weren’t here to talk. He hadn’t even thought about it, Mike sliding back into his role as the master tactician in the party.

“El,” Mike asked, turning to face the mage.

She looked up at him surprised, standing several metres behind the trio to the left, hands gripping her staff tightly.

“What’s the furthest range of your spells?”

“Fireball” replied El, glancing uncertainly at Mike. “Forty five metres”

It wasn’t the fastest moving spell, but the radius would do severe damage if the gnolls were clumped.

“Can you save it for when they get closer?” asked Mike. “They’ll try to swing around Will and I and try to flank you. We won’t be able to stop them.”

El nodded with determination, and Mike gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, turning back to the opponents. The gnolls were beginning to walk towards them, shrills cries of anger echoing through the quarry. Mike gripped his longsword harder. Throughout his training, through every battle, he could always feel the nerves grip him. The tightening of every muscle in his body, full of adrenaline and anticipating battle. And then, the gnolls began to run.

They were quick, covering ground with strides twice as long as a man. They had already begun to spread out, to reduce the target area for any spell El might cast, and to make it difficult for Dustin and Lucas to hit them with a projectile.

As they hit what Mike estimated to be at about 225 metre range, Lucas’s longbow string sang as he fired his first arrow. It took several seconds for the arrow to fly through the air, the distance quickly being swallowed up by the charging gnolls. Mike willed for it to hit it’s target. 

Lucas’s aim was true, as he swiftly pulled his arm back, reaching for another arrow. Mike watched as the arrow clipped a gnoll in the leg, sending it stumbling to the ground. Lucas took another shot several seconds later, aiming for the gnoll to the rightmost of the pack. Swearing as he just grazed the shoulder of the gnoll, he reached for yet another arrow. Dustin to Mike’s right shuffled, readying his stance, eye squinted at the distance as he stared down the sight of his crossbow, judging wind, distance and gravity.

Seconds later, the tell-tale sound of Dart’s loud ‘snap’ of the firing mechanism as a bolt flew from Dustin’s crossbow. The bolt was a perfect shot, as a gnoll’s head snapped back a second later, bolt buried in its neck. The monster stumbled forward several more seconds before it collapsed like a marionette with its strings cut, crumbling in a heap to the ground, unmoving. Lucas, not to be outdone; shouted triumphantly as his arrow buried itself in the chest of another gnoll next to it, sending it to its knees.

At this time, the gnolls were less than one hundred metres away. Mike could see the bloodthirsty anger reflecting in his eyes. Mike twirled his sword several times in his right hand, letting the familiar feel of the hilt calm him, as he stared at the monsters approaching.

_The stories don’t tell you about this._

_The sound of your heart beating loudly as monsters charge towards you. The feel of sweat sliding into every crevice known to man. The fear as they howl in a bloodthirsty rage, baying for blood. The stories don’t tell you about this. The moans and cries of wounded soldiers, the cries for their mothers. They don’t tell you about the blood and the piss, of the unshakeable fear that grips the dying, knowing death was inevitable. They don’t talk about the aftermath, of bloodied hands that are rubbed raw with soap to wash the blood off. Of the countless graves needing to be dug, of bodies burned. They don’t talk about how easy it is to cut flesh, of how easy it is for a blade to pierce organs, of how deep arrows can pierce an unarmoured man._

With a guttural roar, the gnolls were almost upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting Reader
> 
> Appreciate you sticking with me.  
> Updated a lot earlier than planned, but I hope you enjoy this second chapter.  
> We're moving to our first real fight scene and hopefully it's as exciting to read as I have it worked out in my head as I write it.
> 
> Appreciate all the kind comments & kudos thus far, and if you do enjoy the story, please do leave feedback and love. 
> 
> Until We Meet Again  
> -LC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've gone into our first fight scene, and it was challenging to no end.  
> As we move forward, I hope to really mix up the types of fights, enemies and even the terrain they fight on, and it's super exciting for where I have this fic planned to go.
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support thus far, and for sticking with me as we continue on this journey of 'Roll a D20'
> 
> Until We Meet Again  
> \- LC

* * *

The first magical bolt flew through the air, as a magic missile from El was launched as they arrived in range. It hit one of the crowd as it stumbled, roaring in pain and anger. Dustin and Lucas managed another shot in tandem, this time bringing down another of their opponents with well-placed projectiles puncturing its chest.

As they moved even closer, Mike felt the heat from the left side as El began to cast Fireball.

“Fireball,” she shouted, pointing her staff at the group of enemies, as it flew from her staff.

The fireball erupted, slamming into the lead beast with a vengeance. The blast flung the creature back, setting another two on fire nearby, as screeches echoed in the air. However, the monsters were expert fighters, and many had the skill to quickly split apart to avoid the powerful area of effect spell. Smoke billowed in front of the party from the fireball, Mike squinting his eyes to see the first gnoll leap through the smoke, charging wildly, others in close pursuit. 

“Will!” yelled Mike, Will’s shield slamming next to his own to form their own mini shield wall.

Mike bent his knees further, bracing as his sword came up and sat across the top of his shield, half of the blade pointed outwards, aimed for the heart. The monster roared a battle cry as it rammed its shoulder into their shields, send Will stumbling back, the momentum as its shoulder crashed against their combined shields too much for his smaller size and weight as it slammed it’s blade against Mike’s to prevent it from being pierced in the heart. Mike’s feet held resolute, boots digging into the ground as he absorbed the blow, gritting his teeth as his left shoulder throbbed at the impact. His sword, while knocked off course by the beast, still managed to score a light gash on the upper arm of the creature.

Seeing that Will was not a threat as he stumbled back, off-balanced, cruel bloodthirsty eyes focused on Mike. In a flash, its right arm flashed down at Mike’s head with a wicked curved sword. Mike raised his shield, catching the blade as it deflected off the metal. Mike shifted his momentum forward, slamming his shield with all his strength into the gnoll’s chest, hearing a whoosh of air escape the creature as it fell over. Another cruel monster charged at Mike, preventing him from pressing the advantage.

Mike shifted his attention to this next opponent, parrying the wicked looking scimitar expertly away from his body with his upturned blade, the scimitar seeking the opening on his right shoulder. The gnoll came in with a separate slash, this time aimed at his head, which Mike parried by raising his shield. Feeling the impact of the scimitar bouncing harmlessly off his shield, Mike shifted his body weight forward, sword flashed out as he swung with his right arm with all his might, blade slicing into the left shoulder, leaving a trail of cut flesh. The gnoll screamed in pain, backing away and grasping at its shoulder with the free hand. Max appeared from behind, dashing in, daggers flashing as she drove them deep into the creature’s back. It groaned painfully as it slumped to its knees.

Mike dashed forward, stepping forward to protect Max’s unprotected back as the creature which he had previously knocked down had regained its balance and was charging the rogue. Mike met him in the middle, shield up, grunting as the full weight of the monster slammed into him. Mike swore as the monster followed up by slamming its heavy curved blade down on Mike’s raised shield, sending pain shooting up his arm. A desperate swipe with its right claw followed, as Mike ducked, the limb passing harmlessly over his head. Mike pressed what little advantage he had.

“Searing Smite!” yelled Mike, as he poured mana into his blade.

His blade flared up, shining brightly with holy light. Mike’s first real swing in anger send the monster’s feeble attempt at a defence flying as the blade clattered away. The smite spell worked, setting the creature’s hand on fire. Will was suddenly there behind the enemy, his club slamming into the gnoll’s knee as it tried to kick out, a ferocious crack as the knee gave way to Will’s strike as it slumped to one knee. Mike’s second swing reached forward, decapitated the flaming limb, as the monster howled in pain, gripping at the stump with its other claw. Stepping forward, Mike thrusted with his blade, driving it fiercely into the creature’s chest. His eyes met the monster, a flash of fear in its eyes. The howl of agonising pain quelled from the gnoll as his blade drove home straight through the heart. It was a quick and merciful death. Mike quickly pulled the sword from the dead body, catching movement from the corner of his eye.

Back stepping quickly Mike grunted as his chainmail deflecting most of the blow, but the sword managed to cut through, slicing at his shoulder. Mike backed away, wincing at the gash. The monster pressed the advantage as Mike managed to parry the second ferocious blow, aimed at decapitating his head. Will was in the gap in an instant, his club slamming hard against the gnoll’s ribs. With a pained yelp, the beast ferociously backhanded Will in the face with its free claw, sending Will to the ground with a grunt off to the side, opening a gash above his eye.

Mike raised his shield, stepping to the left to protect Will as he scrambled to his feet. Another gnoll, late to the battle and obviously limping with an arrow in its leg as it charged at Will, screamed in agony as he cast ‘Sacred Flame’ on the creature, flaming radiance burning the gnoll. With the new threat on the horizon, Will turned to face the new opponent. Mike spared no interest in Will’s fight, he could take care of himself. 

Behind him, in the background, he could see Max slid through a gnoll’s legs as she dodged the sword swinging overhead, daggers flashing either side as she cut the tendons of the gnoll’s ankles. Dustin was yelling obscenities as swung his two handed club with wild abandon, battling away with a two handed wielding axe opponent. Lucas’s face was calm but serious as his one handed axe buried itself the upper thigh of the gnoll, quickly ducking away from the flail swing, leaving his axe behind. 

A ferocious boom echoed through the battlefield, and Mike could feel the flames of heat nearly. El had cast another fireball, incinerating the last of the poor creatures that she had faced off against.

The gnoll in front of him was obviously hurting, favouring the left side of its body. It flicked out it’s blade quickly, a quick thrust at Mike’s neck. Mike’s shield rose to meet it, deflecting it upwards. Momentarily blinded raising his shield and taking a defensive approach, Mike backed away, crouching slightly in case the monster decided to charge. A throwing knife slammed into the back of gnoll, Max’s hand outstretched from a throwing knife as she stood over her defeated opponent. A magic missile was next, slamming into the monstrosity as it whimpered in agony. Mike didn’t hesitate during the distractions, battering away the blade and stepping forward into its personal space, shield raised to protect his head against any overhead claws as he drove his blade deep into the gnoll’s gut. It whimpered softly as its knees gave way, slumping backwards and hitting the floor. Mike quickly removed his blade and with brutal precision, drove the blade into its heart, ensuring the deed was done.

Mike breathed heavily, looking around. He saw Dustin bringing his club down one last time to finish off a wounded enemy, Lucas wiping blood off his axe. Max stepped forward, grunting as she pushed the dead gnoll over to retrieve her blade, while Will, half face covered in blood and standing nearby, just nodded at Mike. His gnoll lay on the ground, head carved in. El stood further off, breathing slightly, shoulder length hair smeared on her face, cheeks pink with exertion as she twirled her staff.

Mike closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in the victory, before a surge of joy rose up in him. They had won. He could hear in the background Dustin’s roar of triumph, of Lucas’s loud yell with Max. Opening his eyes, he saw El quietly watching him. Mike mustered a shy but happy smile, and he saw the soft blush appear on her cheeks, with a quiet smile of her own.

***

Magic is a shortcut, but only a select few will ever have mana capable of achieving such feats. Even fewer would be able to harness this into training. When he was younger, Will had dreamt of being a Warlock. Locked in a high tower, studying tombs to cast mighty spells from upon high. But as all children experience, his life had changed, and Warlock was no longer a priority. No, he wanted to be like the Clerics of old. Masters of healing, bringing kindness and help to those who were needy. El focused as she wiped blood away from Will’s face, periodically dipping the handkerchief into the nearby water. Wiping gently, she moved slightly too close to the gash, causing Will to wince.

“Sorry,” she said softly, focusing on the task.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mike nearby as he dropped his helmet on the ground, along with his shield, before clutching at his right shoulder. El watched as Mike grabbed a cloth, dipping it into the water and wiping the blood splatters off his face and neck. Will noticed Mike clutching at his shoulder, but let El finish her task.

“All done” she said, stepping back.

Will smiled at her. “Thanks El.”

Raising a hand to his face, Will mustered the mana within him, and with a soft whisper of ‘Cure Wounds,’ the gash knitted together. “Better help our Paladin before he bleeds to death,” joked Will, heading over to Mike.

“El!” said a call behind Will as she turned to face Max, jogging up to her. 

“Shoulder?” asked Will, looking at Mike, a hint of concern on his face.

Mike bent over slightly to give Will a look at his shoulder at eye-height.

“Yeah…blade, through the chainmail. Don’t think its bad…” said Mike, trying to inspect the damage through his armour.”

“I’ll need to see it to heal it,” said Will, before lifting the white surcoat gently, splattered with blood, raising an eyebrow. “Bloody hell Mike, must be a reason your Order wears white. Mustn’t be because of the laundry.”

Mike laughed. “No, nothing to do with that at all. The laundry is a pain.”

Grunting, Mike undid his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. With a wince, he tugged the white surcoat over his head, quickly joining the pile. Finally, he bent over as he pulled the heavy chainmail over his head. Will glanced at Mike’s shoulder as he stood up. His white cotton tunic underneath was soaked in blood over his shoulder, a gash clearly showing where the blade had pierced through armour and flesh. Wincing, Mike reached over with his good arm and yanked the garment off. 

Will inspected Mike’s shoulder carefully.

“It’s quite shallow, you were lucky. Any deeper and you would be in a bit more trouble than just a simple flesh wound. Luckily, this is within my skill of healing”

“I blame you for taking the backhand to the head. We were doing fine until you went flying away,” joked Mike, snorting as Will pretended to hit his bad shoulder ferociously with an invisible mace. 

“Cure Wounds,” spoke Will, closing his eyes as his hands lit up, mana knitting muscle and flesh back together.

Mike watched as his wound closed, before rotating his shoulder several times, feeling no pain or lasting effects in his shoulder. The only sign of a wound once there was a small white scar, another one to the collection.

“Thanks Will, the shoulder feels right as rain,” smiled Mike, nodding to his friend in thanks. 

Will nodded, before stepping away to the side, heading towards his backpack.

“Mike!”

Mike turned around, as his friend strode towards him, tossing a moleskin pouch at him. Instinctively, he caught it, raising an eyebrow.

“Coins, from the gnolls we killed,” nodded Lucas, motioning with his head at the battle behind them. Lucas eyed Mike up and down. “I see you’ve decided taken the exhibitionist path in front of El.”

Mike responded by shoving his friend half-heartedly with a firm hand, Lucas chuckling as he stumbled back a step. Mike quickly glanced behind him, but was thankful to see that El had her back to him, talking to Max. Mike’s cheeks burned with embarrassment at the thought of being caught, and quickly tossed back on his soiled cotton shirt, chainmail and surcoat quickly following. 

“Thoughts?” asked Mike, turning serious, glancing once again at the carnage that surrounded them. 

Lucas shook his head, as he looked around the quarry, observing the surroundings. “I don’t know…something isn’t right about this. But we’ve succeeded. Mostly skill. Maybe some luck. I say we just take the money, celebrate, and we keep moving forward.”

Mike couldn’t help the uneasy feeling about this whole situation, shuffling slightly. “And the merchants?”

Lucas’s face was grim. “Dustin found them, looks like a painful death…found their bodies behind a croft of rocks nearby. They made a good meal of them, there was basically nothing left to bury at the end of it all.”

Mike sighed and nodded. “Can’t remember when we were kids monsters lurking close to town.”

Mike paused thoughtfully, scratching his chin in thought. Lucas shook his head. “Only in the last few months, they’ve been moving closer and closer. Hopper’s been keeping a close eye on it, but he only has three men at his disposal. With all the sightings, he’s been leaning heavier on the Rangers and passing adventurers with each week.”

Mike felt troubled by the news, but ignored it for now. Mysteries could be solved after they were back in friendly territory. “Evidence?”

“Dustin’s sorting it out. Did you know it turns out he partially picked a club because it doesn’t spray as much blood on you,” grinned Lucas. “Not so much about following in Steve’s footsteps.”

Mike’s lips quirked in amusement. “We both know that’s a lie. Dustin adores Steve.” Mike glanced down at his white clothing, now covered in specks of blood. “Looks like it’s a washing day for me tomorrow.”

Lucas just chuckled along with him, as blood covered one arm sleeve where his axe had met the jugular of his opponent and had poured blood over his sleeve. His armour also was covered in splatters of blood. “Looks like us both Wheeler…” he said wryly. 

* * *

The mood in the party was light hearted as they joked with each other, teasing each other’s performance in the brief moments that they had managed to catch. The adrenaline of the fight had worn off, and the party happily enjoyed the company and tranquil forest as they walked back to Hawkins. With no major injuries, and a successful quest, morale was high.

“Come on, we totally kicked ass!” exclaimed Dustin as they walked at a decent pace towards Hawkins.

“I saw that shot Dustin. Straight through the neck, killshot,” Lucas said, glancing at his friend with mock sincerity. “Too slow on the third one.”

Dustin vehemently disagreed. “My bolt hit that gnoll first!” he exclaimed. Lucas laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

“But mine right there was the killshot.”

Max huffed, muttering ‘men’ underneath her breath as she kept walking, rolling her eyes. El stifled a giggle.

“Saw that slide Mayfield,” said Mike, admiration in his voice as he looked over at the redhead. “Coolest thing I’ve ever seen on a battlefield. Too used to heavy armoured paladins wading into battle.”

Max’s eyes brightened at the comment. “Yeah? It was pretty cool wasn’t it…especially as they tower over me. Didn’t think facing a seven foot monster head on was a good idea. My leather pants have paid for it though…” she remarked, glancing down at the fabric, which was rubbed raw from the rocks.

“I saw something else impressive in that fight, saw a mighty backhand that sent Will flying,” grinned Lucas, glancing at their Cleric. 

“Piss off Sinclair,” Will shot back good naturedly. “If Mike wasn’t struggling to get his shield up all the time, I wouldn’t have to risk my precious face.”

“What about the shield wall?” queried Mike teasingly as he defended his honour “If I recall, you went flying then as well. Might need to weigh your boots down the way you took off. Left me to fight that damn gnoll myself.”

Will just chuckled at the remark. “First time fighting gnolls. Took me by surprise how heavy and strong the bastard was.”

“And El? Your fireball!” exclaimed Dustin, from the side. “You guys see it?”

Mike shook his head. “Saw the first. Felt the second. I was trying to keep a gnoll from eating young William during that time, so no.”

Laughter rang out at the comment, before Dustin continued.

“I had just managed to kill my fearsome opponent, then, I looked up and the biggest fireball I’ve seen just slammed into the gnolls charging El! They didn’t stand a chance. The creature went flying back.”

Mike took the opportunity to glance at El, who was smiling simply, blushing slightly from the praise. Their eyes met for a brief second. Lucas noticed the eye contact and interrupted Mike before he could say anything or think anything more.

“Like what you see Wheeler?” teased Lucas. Sweet revenge for that snide remark about Max. A quick oof as Mike’s elbow found Lucas’s ribs, his attention now focused on the ranger.

“Careful there Ranger…” glared Mike to Lucas.

Lucas just grinned cheekily.

* * *

They arrived at the Peacekeepers building later that afternoon. Nothing had bothered them on their trip, and they had made good time back to the Hawkins. Once again, crowds had glanced at them uneasy, blood splattered clothes and damaged armour in sight. Mike sighed, knowing he would need to spend a good amount of his singular gold coin for the blacksmith to repair the slash. Luck was on their side however, as a total of sixty silver was gathered from the gnolls they had defeated. It would be an extra ten silver much needed.

Announced by Flo, the party awaited as Jim Hopper met them in the front. Seeing blood on their clothes, he motioned to a nearby door, which opened into a large meeting room, a desk with a chair, with a bunch of chairs facing the desk on the opposite side.

Hopper took his place, sitting down in front of the desk. Immediately, a look of expectation showed on his face. Dustin tossed him a sack from his backpack, which Hopper glanced into. Gnoll ears.

“How many?”

“Ten.”

Hopper breathed heavily for a moment, leaning back as he rubbed his chin in thought.

“Lucas?” he asked, the ranger quickly catching on to the line of questioning as he shook his head.

“Couldn’t tell you why they were there.”

Hopper paused, drumming his fingers on the desk. Finally. He shook his head wearily before nodding. He dropped a sack, full of twelve gold coins on the table, double the payment amount.

“Extra cut from the village mayor, he’s afraid of the recent monster sightings. Didn’t think it would be that bad,” muttered Hopper darkly, hands going to rub at his eyes. “Didn’t think it would be that bad.”

Mike shared a look with Lucas. Lucas’s eyes told him everything. Things had certainly changed the last five years he was away. 

“Thank you for your work, all of you,” said Hopper gruffly. “Will, El? Can you stay behind for a moment? Rest of you can go. Good work.”

Will and El glanced at each other, nodding to the others as they wearily made their way out the door and outside the Peacekeepers building to wait for the last two members of their party.

***

El observed as Hopper watched the party trickle out of the room, closing the door behind them. El could hear the footsteps as they stepped out of the Peacekeepers building, the building falling silent. Jim leaned back in the chair, serious façade disappearing as he smiled softly at his kids.

“So kid? How was your first adventure?” smiled Hopper, eyes lighting up.

El gave him a brilliant smile, eyes wide with excitement. “It was so exciting! The forest, the party, fighting monsters, t-”

“And drooling after Mike,” interrupted Will.

“Will!” exclaimed El, blushing heavily while Will shrugged his shoulders.

“Mike?” asked Hopper, glancing at his blushing daughter’s face, and at Will’s hidden smile.

He felt better knowing that Will, while barely knowing El still felt comfortable enough to tease his sister.

Will nodded. “The paladin, tall, wears white.”

“Should I be concerned? Do I need to go talk to him?” teased Hopper.

“Papa!” exclaimed El, paling slightly at the thought of Hopper threatening the handsome Paladin. “No!”

Jim chuckled at the antics of his daughter, raising his hands up in the air in surrender, wrinkles appearing as his eyes narrowed in laughter.

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave him alone…for now. I trust you to take care of her Will. And to ensure Mike keeps his hands to himself.”

“Of course Hopper, we’re family.”

Hopper nodded, face turning serious once again. He looked hard at El and Will, seeking answers and truthful ones only.

“Do they know anything yet Eleanor? Did they see anything?” asked Hopper.

That he had referred to her as Eleanor instead of kid showed the serious nature of the conversation. El shook her head.

“I only casted typical mage spells,” said El. “As I promised papa.”

Hopper breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Remember El, you cannot show them you’re other powers. It’s far too dangerous. We cannot trust anyone.”

El just nodded sadly, bemoaning internally that she had to hide her powers. It was like hiding her true self. Her telekinetic powers were just as much part of her as her own soul. Will gritted his teeth. Frustrations of the past week, of the secret he was burdened to carry. He could feel the accusation dripping in Hopper’s voice as he warned El and Will of the potential consequences.

“They’re not like that dad. Friend’s don’t lie! The party sticks together. They would never betray El,” exclaimed Will angrily, his loyalty for his friends kicking in. “They’re trustworthy!”

“Will…” sighed Hopper. “I know you trust them all with your life. And you are all childhood friends. But it’s been five years. You don’t know them anymore, who they are, or what they have become. We can’t risk your sister’s safety, not with them on the search for her. You don’t know who we can trust.”

Will rose to his feet, fury in his eyes. El watched nervously from the side. Her brother was always so kind and soft. This was the first time she had seen him truly angry, outraged from the accusations Hopper was making about the party. The soft, mellow and kind brother she originally saw, had a stern backbone and strength that contrasted against his soft youthful face.

“They spent days! Days looking for me. They were only kids, but one of the party were missing and they found me. Not you. Not mother. Not Nancy or Jonathan. Them.” Will shouted, pointing his finger at Hopper, jabbing in the air at Hopper in emphasis as he shouted each name. “Mike. Dustin. Lucas. Max. How dare you. How dare you question their loyalty? After everything they sacrificed to get me back.”

With that, Will turned on his heel and headed for the door.

“Hey! Don’t turn your back on me” yelled Hopper, rising to his feet.

Will turned to look at Hopper, tears in his eyes, anger bubbling to the surface.

“You’ll never be anything more than a substitute to me,” whispered Will venomously, before walking out the door and slamming the door.

The words were like a punch to the gut to Hopper as he lost all air in his lungs, expelling them as he slumped back into the chair, the impact of Will’s words hitting him hard. A hand immediately went to rub at his throbbing eyes as he muttered expletives to himself. He realised the foolishness of his words immediately at attacking the integrity of his friends, and knew he was in for some humble pie later when he saw Joyce. 

“Papa,” said El softly. 

Hopper opened his eyes to look at his adopted daughter, who had remained there, observing keenly.

“You need to say sorry,” she said softly, standing up. “You don’t need to protect me from them. Will told me enough, about what they did to get him back, and the…nightmares they faced. They…are my friends too.”

“I just want to keep you safe Eleanor…” said Hopper.

El gave him a small smile, reaching out with her hand and gently stroking one of Hopper’s weathers hands.

“I know,” she said simply. “I know you’ll always protect me, but you must trust that they will as well.”

She paused as she glanced out the window, looking at the party huddled outside, awaiting their return. Awaiting her return.

“I’ll see you at home papa.”

With that, El quietly stood up, and left. Hopper sat alone, hand through his hair and sighed. 

***

Will stormed out of the Peacekeeper building, startling the party as he slammed the door behind him. Mike noticed the tear-stricken face and angry face, and took half a step towards him. Will looked at them, a fresh set of tears running down his eyes. Dustin moved past Mike, gesturing for Will to join them. Will paused, hesitancy on his face, before wiping at his tears on his face and heading towards them.

“Will?” asked Dustin.

Will simply continued wiping the tears from his eyes with his hands, sniffing loudly.

“Sorry, just a bit emotional in there,” Will said, voice choking up.

“Will…” Max started, but, stopped, when she saw his face.

Will looked at all of them, determination flashing in his eyes behind the tears. “We’re the party,” he said, as El walked out of the Peacekeeper building and headed towards them. Will paused as she joined the circle, before tilting his head as if asking a question.

“She’s should be part of us now,” said Max, nodding her head. “She fits right in with us.”

“One of us,” agreed Dustin. “She’s cool.”

Everyone awaited for Lucas’s answer, who had paused slightly, fiddling with his belt.

“Lucas?” asked Will, seeing the hesitancy on his friend’s face as he looked up.

Lucas paused for a moment. “We don’t let people into our party this easy…”

“We can’t always just keep the party at five…things change sometimes” explained Mike.

Lucas frowned. “I know. It’s just me being a bit stupid. I dreamt about this…us five, running around, older, wiser, larger, slower,” explained Lucas, cracking a smile as he said slower. “I guess I always thought it would just be the five of us against the world. Forever. And I dreamt that for five long years. And we’re here now, and that dream is gone.”

Mike wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“It’s still us Lucas,” said Mike, smiling at his friend. “But now our experiences…life will be even richer with El. Another person to enjoy what each and every one of us have. And it’s only going from five to six. Better to add someone, than to lose someone. And your dream isn’t gone. It just includes one extra person.”

As Mike spoke, he looked at El, who, previously looked extremely uncomfortable, but now seemed far more settled with Mike’s words. She gave him a thankful smile. Lucas looked at El, looking slightly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry about that El…but, you kicked ass today. Welcome to the party.”

El gave them all a brilliant smile which took Mike’s breath away. 

_‘Pretty’ thought Mike, turning his gaze back to Will._

He could tell Will’s mood had improved slightly knowing his sister was now a permanent fixture within the party, but he could still tell the tell-tale signs of sadness within his friend’s eyes from earlier.

“I need you all to promise me…that we will be there for one another, no matter what. That we will protect each other. No matter what,” proclaimed Will.

“I’ll promise that,” said Lucas quietly.

“As will I” Max said.

“Aye,” muttered Dustin.

“I’ll do one better,” said Mike, as everyone looked at him. “Let’s go to Mirkwood…we have an initiation and a promise to keep.”

* * *

El followed the party as they walked through the forest. Although it had only been a day, El felt content to just walk and follow along. When she had first begun living with Joyce and Hopper, Joyce had quickly realised that she had a poor vocabulary and social skills, and took it upon herself to teach her as much as she could. Joyce crammed every scroll and book she could find under El’s nose, helping her learn to read, write and speak, always with love, always with patience. Such love and kindness had fixed El, and Joyce had quickly become mama. The one she had always yearned for.

When Hopper was home, he would quiz her endlessly on words and things, working her brain even harder as she scrambled for the words to say, for the answers deep in her brain. He was always there when possible, a huge softie despite the appearance. And he showed just as much care and love as Joyce did. Soon, with the tower far behind her, he had become her proper papa, and dark thoughts were mostly banished out of sight. And as she began to adapt to life outside the tower, and Hopper felt it safe for her to emerge out of hiding, several weeks after her escape, they began to let her go outside and give her the freedoms she had so desperately yearned for.

First, it was just the freedom of the fresh air, and the breeze on the deck. Due to El’s natural curiosity of the world, it soon turned into shopping trips with Joyce, or visiting Hopper at the Peacekeeper Building. She soon learnt to order meals at Benny’s alehouse, and how to navigate around Hawkins. Always dressed understatedly to avoid drawing attention, El had basked in the freedoms she was provided. Anything was better than the tower. However, she also quickly learnt that she struggled in any situation where there were large groups of strangers, and she didn’t know anyone. The first time she bravely attempted to buy groceries for Joyce, she had become overwhelmed by the amount of people staring at her curiously and had fled for home, weeping.

It wasn’t that the eyes were not kind, but rather it was her fear of losing what little she had carved out of this world for her. She had a mother and a father that loved her dearly, and a brother whom she had never met. Content with her situation, she had allowed herself to envelop in the little bubble she had created, yet secretly she yearned for more. While she had begin to emerge from home more and more, she felt naked and unprotected without Joyce’s kind smile, or Hopper’s steady presence next to her. From the books she had read, she yearned for her own adventures, the stories and the far off places that Will would describe in his letters, and show in his drawings. She would see huge mountains, large lakes, monsters all through others eyes. Never her own.

And now, having joined the party, she felt content. She felt like she belonged with these people, as if she was made to accompany them on any sort of adventure or mischief. And as she glanced at Mike, she wanted to follow him as the leader, but she also felt such longing to stand by his side. To do what, she wasn’t sure. She had never felt the emotions that swirled up in her when she looked at him, and she knew it would take time to understand.

She paused as the party stopped, entering an overgrown clearing. A tree trunk lies in the centre of this clearing, surrounded by grass. She observes the bright red fungi and green moss that have overgrown the trunk, and observes the hint of sunlight as the late afternoon drifts towards moonlight, and the sun provides an almost ethereal red glow in the fading distance, sunlight streaming through the gaps in the leaves of the trees.

Mike turned to her, his dark eyes sparkling in excitement.

“El…this is the forest of Treloth as you know, however, we call it Mirkwood. It’s here, on this sacred ground, which we first pledged to become the very people you see before you. And it’s here, you will become one of us.”

Together, they led her to stand around a tree stump in a circle. Positioning themselves, with hands thrust out, El mimicked them, palm facing down.

“The sacred oaths of the party,” said Mike, leading her in the oaths. “El, repeat after us.”

El nodded, face firm with determination to not make a single error.

 _“Friends don’t lie”_ they all said in unison, El repeating after them.

_“You draw first blood, you shake hands,”_

_“Obey the rule of law or be banished from the party”_

_“When a member is in need, it is your duty as a member of the party to assist in any way possible”_

Mike stopped, glancing at Will. “Will? I think you want to add something?”

Will shot him a thankful smile. “The party will always be there for one another, no matter what. We will protect each other. No matter what” said Will, his voice cracking slightly.

All of them repeated after him. With that, they all stopped, looking satisfied. Mike looked at El, eyes shining brightly.

“El, with these oaths you have made, I, on behalf of us all, officially welcome you to the Party!”

And with that, a large cheer erupted from the party, and El found herself engulfed with Max as she hugged her excitedly. She could feel Mike’s warm eyes gazing at her, and she looked back in content.

***

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” asked Max, celebrations over as they lounged in their glade.

Mike glanced at his damaged chainmail. “I need to drop this off at the blacksmith. There goes a quarter of the pay we just made,” he said, sighing. “Plus, I’ll be in the backyard scrubbing knoll blood out of my uniform.”

“They don’t just give you more than one raiment?” asked Dustin curiously.

Mike shook his head. “Nah, I have five. Force of habit.” Suddenly, Mike’s face and posture stiffened, a posh accent appearing. “What’s that young Michael? A speck of blood on your rainment? Why I’ll be damned. You get over to the tub and you scrub that raiment until your hands bleed. No specks of blood in my company,” imitated Mike, voice low but pompous.

Lucas grinned at Mike. “Sounds like a pain in the ass, Archangel.”

Mike snorted at the use of his nickname. “No one calls me that, only the Paladins do.”

“Archangel?” asked El, glancing between Lucas and Mike.

“Mike here is a real hero!” said Max, as she pretended to swoon over Mike like a fangirl. “Oh Archangel, thank you so much for saving me from those big bad mean orcs. Whatever could I do to repay you?”

Max battered her eyelids ridiculously at Mike, who snorted in amusement as he rolled his eyes at Max’s antics. As Mike turned to speak to Dustin about something, Max saddled up next to El, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“I’m actually secretly super jealous of what an awesome nickname it is” whispered Max to El conspiratorially, ensuring no one could overhear her confession.

El gigged in response. It was a cool nickname. “I don’t blame you, it is pretty awesome,” she said with a wink.

“Tavern?” queried Lucas. “Seven?”

Dustin slapped Lucas on the back in excitement. “Fine idea Sinclair! Tavern tonight for a celebration ale. And some more ham!”

“I’m in!” declared Max quickly.

Will and El exchanged a look and nodded in agreement. All eyes turned on Mike, who just shrugged.

“Sure, why not?”

All of them except El narrowed their eyes on him suddenly, and Mike took a second to look at them in confusion.

“Don’t be late!” they all declared at once.

* * *


End file.
